The amount of oil and/or gas that a well produces often reduces significantly over time. The reduction is often caused by clogged or obstructed perforations in the well casing at the production area and the accumulation of wax, scale, or other residue on the inside of the casing of the well. Prior art methods for removing such debris and clearing the well casing perforations often require multiple tools, are inefficient and time consuming. Prior art methods and devices also may tend to alter ground formation permeability and may not allow for immediate bore cleanup without damage to the ground formation. Accordingly, there is a need for a method, system and device that provides for an efficient, cost-effective means to improve down hole operations.